Lucy
Lucy, also known as Luce and Little Girl, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Alison Fernandez. History Sometime after Cinderella gives birth to her and Henry's child, Henry cradles his new baby daughter Lucy in a blanket and proudly introduces his family to her, only for Drizella arrives to stir up trouble by telling the heroes that on the child's eighth birthday, the Dark Curse will be cast. The heroes take out Drizella with blood magic and turn her into a statue, however, before being transformed completely, Drizella vows to be back in eight years. In the courtyard of Queen Tiana's castle, Cinderella and Henry sit under a pavilion as they fawn over their baby daughter, while Hook sadly watches them, reminded of his own daughter whom he is separated from. As Henry passes Lucy into Cinderella's arms, the couple is startled by the appearance of an open portal as Regina's sister Zelena comes through. A little later, Cinderella and Henry continue looking after Lucy while Zelena and Regina get into an argument. Years later, during Lucy's eighth birthday, Tiana hosts a party for her at the castle, where Lucy's parents, Jack, Regina, and Hook are in attendance. Regina helps light the candles on the birthday cake, but before Lucy can blow out the candles, they go out by themselves as Gothel mysteriously in the company of five other witches as she frees Drizella from her statue form. Gothel then takes Drizella away with her, with plans of helping her enact the curse. Later in the castle courtyard, Lucy clutches the storybook as her parents come to check up on her and reassure her that Drizella won't succeed since they have a plan to keep everyone safe. Lucy learns she is part of the plan, to which she excitedly asks if she gets a sword. Henry and Cinderella chuckle at her enthusiasm and instead send her off to pack her things. As the pair watch their daughter leave the courtyard, Cinderella begins to cry and expresses doubts to Henry about the plan, but Henry insists it has to be done to protect everyone if Regina can't stop the curse. On a motorcycle, Henry takes Lucy to the oldest part of the realm to show her a tree with the same magic that once brought his mother to Storybrooke. Henry also introduces her to Tiger Lily, a fairy from Neverland who helped him find the tree. When Tiger Lily gives Geppetto's ax to Henry so he can cut down the tree, an alarmed Lucy realizes her father intends to make a portal out of it, much like the magic wardrobe. Henry persuades her that it's just a last resort if the curse happens, in which the both of them will cross over to another world to find their people and use the storybook to help them believe again. While Henry stays behind to work on the tree, Lucy is taken to Tiger Lily's hideout, where she falls asleep, but by nightfall, Henry arrives to frantically wake her up because Gothel's minions have found them. Lucy is frightened by his urgency, but Henry tells her to take her book and keep it safe. She swears to protect it with her life but is assured that it will not come to that. Henry kisses her on the head before she runs off through a back exit and he goes to fight off the intruders. Later, Lucy returns to the ruins of this shack and searches for her father but cannot find him. Tiger Lily comes to console her, telling her that Lucy did the right thing as the book is very important and she must share the stories inside of it. Lucy doesn't think anyone will believe her, but Tiger Lily promises someone will. Tiger Lily also reveals to a distraught Lucy that the fairies have seen the future and know that Lucy and Henry will be reunited, however, the future is unclear and she cannot confirm that they will be alright, just that they will be reunited. She then tells Lucy to go find her mother. With Tiger Lily by her side, Lucy runs back to the castle to alert her mother that Henry was taken by the witches. Tiana agrees to stay behind to look after Lucy while everyone else goes to rescue Henry, but Cinderella stops them from going as she knows this is all part of Drizella's scheme to distract them from the curse. After Regina is forced by Drizella to cast the curse, Cinderella wonders what will happen to Lucy once they are in this new land as she'll lose her memories and be unable to find her, however, Hook gives her the white elephant figurine to ensure she and Lucy will remain together even if they are cursed with new memories. Lucy clings onto Tiana for support as the curse overtakes them. }} Upon pushing her way into Henry's apartment, Lucy regards his shoddy and unkempt home, noting that despite that he is her favorite author, he hasn't had much success. She tries to persuade him that everything he wrote in his book actually happened to him and his family, and insists he returns to Hyperion Heights with her to rescue them from a curse, including her mom, who was his true love Cinderella. Because Henry does not buy her story and unceremoniously tells her to go home. Lucy does go, however, she secretly swipes Henry's laptop and leaves him a sticky note requesting that he meet her at Roni's in Hyperion Heights. While attempting to make a wish at a wishing well in an abandoned lot, she is found by Jacinda, who reprimands her for her disappearing act. Lucy tells her mother about finding a quarter at the well and how she has taken it to be a sign that change is just around the corner. Jacinda allows her to toss the coin in before ushering her to hurry up so she's not late for ballet class. After being questioned by her mother about where she was, Lucy confesses to going to find Henry. Jacinda then takes Henry's stolen laptop and returns it to him at Roni's. Meanwhile, Lucy is in the lot sprinkling hyacinth seeds in the soil beds when Henry confronts her for causing his car to be stolen, but she denies it. She tries to stop him from leaving for good, insisting that he has cursed memories and that is why he doesn't remember her as his daughter and her mother as his wife. Lucy suggests the reason why he also has been unable to write anything is that he doesn't believe in the truth yet, however, Henry simply apologizes and departs. When Victoria announces her intentions of refusing to let her see Lucy again, Jacinda attempts to prevent this by taking her daughter to Bainbridge Island so they can have a fresh start together. Jacinda's car breaks down during the trip, which Lucy points out is because of the curse, but an undeterred Jacinda has her walk with her instead. After Lucy refuses to go, her mother reveals her desire to not be separated from her if Victoria refuses to let them see each other. Lucy's main concerns rest on Henry and breaking the curse, but Jacinda implores her to put aside her imaginative thinking and believe in her just this once. Lucy agrees, and as she and her mother hug, Officer Rogers and Jacinda's stepsister Ivy show up to retrieve Lucy. Much to the girl's protestations, Ivy takes Lucy's copy of Henry's book and asks Rogers to dispose of it, before ushering her niece into the car with her. After the planted seeds in the garden bloom into hyacinths, Lucy writes a note to Victoria about them. Lucy later has a ballet recital, which her step-grandmother turns into a charity event as an excuse to charge for tickets so that Jacinda cannot attend. However, thanks to the help of Henry and Sabine, Jacinda manages to get a job as a caterer for the recital and is reunited with her daughter at the event. Lucy is delighted not only to see her mother but also to learn Henry was involved, as she hopes it means he is starting to believe. While Lucy is unable to see her mother on a regular basis anymore, she and Jacinda take to leaving letters for each other in the garden's wishing well. Lucy becomes pleased by her mother taking the initiative to save the garden from Victoria's demolition plans, and she visits Henry in the bar to show him that 100 signatures have been collected so far. Henry wonders why she isn't more upset about the garden's possible demise, to which Lucy reveals she isn't because it's giving her mother something to fight for and hopefully wake up from the curse. Lucy then tells him a secret about the demolition, in that it's not about the condos but something that's hidden below it which Victoria wants to retrieve. At the dig site, Lucy becomes excited upon seeing something in the ground has been unearthed and hops into the underground tunnel to find it, as a shocked and concerned Henry follows her in. Henry remains skeptical of Lucy's claims that there is something magical hidden inside, while Lucy once again challenges him about his cursed memories and the nonexistent cemetery where his family is supposedly buried. When they reach a dead end in the tunnel, Henry is convinced there is nothing more to see, but Lucy picks up a shiny item from the ground: a piece of Cinderella's glass slipper. Lucy believes it is more than enough proof that the curse is real and vows to give to her mother to make her remember. Sometime after escaping the tunnel, Lucy splits from Henry to go find her mother, only to witness Jacinda burning the signed petitions in order to accept a deal from Victoria. Jacinda tries to explain she did it for her so they can be together as a family, but Lucy is disappointed in her mother, declaring to her that she'd rather be apart if she is giving up on fighting for the garden. A glum Lucy is later found by Henry on the streets before they both spot a rally going on at the demolition site. There, they hear Jacinda persuade the residents to sign the petition again and join her in reinvigorating the garden. Afterwards, Henry has ice cream with Jacinda and Lucy. He parts ways from them, but Lucy rushes up to give him the slipper, telling him that as her mother is already becoming a hero, he should have it as a reminder he will find his true love even if he thinks she is gone. Henry is a little exasperated by her claims, though Lucy placates him with the suggestion that he won't find his family in some cemetery and that all he has to do is believe she and her mom are the ones he is looking for. Lucy then runs off back to her mother and hugs her as Henry watches the warm exchange. Provided with a Halloween costume from her mother, Lucy wears it to go trick-or-treating, but she is forced to wear a paper bag with a poorly drawn skeleton face since Ivy won't help paint her face. The girl begs to go to the south end of the street where there is a haunted house, but Ivy instead complains about how she's missing the masquerade ball because Victoria wanted Lucy to have fun on Halloween. Lucy insists she is not missing anything as she did not get invited to the ball, and further explains that she overheard her complaining about it on the phone. An irritated Ivy suggests that Lucy should consider wearing that paper bag all year around, to which Lucy storms off to a nearby house on her own. At the house, Lucy hopes to get an Apollo bar but instead, she receives a Milk Dud. She trades it to a girl in an Elsa costume and allows her to take her place. While the girl puts on the paper bag and returns to Ivy, Lucy goes to explore the haunted house. She is eventually found by Henry and Ivy, both of whom bring her back to Jacinda. Although Ivy expresses annoyance over Lucy's troublesome behavior, she mentions there is an hour of trick-or-treating left and that perhaps Jacinda, Lucy, and Henry could go altogether. Lucy questions what will happen if Victoria finds out, to which Ivy agrees to take care of it if anything happens. After Ivy's departure, Lucy excitedly goes to prepare her make-up kit so her parents can help draw on her face. Henry, however, decides to not stay as he doesn't want to get in the way of their mother and daughter bonding. In Belfrey Towers, Lucy is sitting near the reception desk as she complains to Ivy about Victoria being late with picking her up for ballet lessons, to which Ivy shushes her and tells her that she is looking for an "annoyed babysitter" emoji. Sabine arrives to drop off beignets for Lucy, who she remarks is her "favorite taste-tester". Victoria then arrives, with Ivy questioning her whereabouts as she had been trying to get ahold of her for the last hour. Victoria sends Ivy to go to the herbalist shop and then tells Sabine that her rent agreement is being raised by 8%. Sabine tells Victoria that she will find a way to fight against her. Sometime later, Lucy sees Jacinda and Sabine's pop-up ad on her ballet instructor's phone, so she goes to the restaurant and proposes a firefly logo, which is met with approval. After the fire that burned down the restaurant, Jacinda is furious that Sabine convinced her to deliver a huge risk with the promise that their lives will be better when it won't. Sabine then, despite Lucy's protests, gives Jacinda the rent money and agrees to move out. As Sabine is packing up, Lucy tries to stop her, but Sabine believes that she needs to face reality. Lucy insists that Sabine is actually running away and that she should stay with Jacinda and Lucy, to which Sabine tells Lucy that she will always have her but there are some things she can't fight against. Although unable to stop Sabine from leaving, Lucy later manages to change her mother's opinion and persuade her to make up with Sabine. As Victoria scolds her granddaughter for sneaking out into town without her permission, Lucy expresses little care about getting caught, to which an enraged Victoria grounds her by sending her to her room. Lucy defiantly tells her grandmother that she can punish her now, however, when her parents break the curse and her family is reunited, Victoria will be the one left all alone. After getting the last word in the conversation, a defiant Lucy strides out of the room. After Victoria's arrest, Lucy is confused about what is going on when her mother comes to meet with her at Belfrey Towers. Jacinda believes she can finally take Lucy home since Victoria is now unable to act as her daughter's legal guardian, however, social services take custody of the girl. Lucy is frightened by this and begs her mother to not let them take her, but Jacinda has no choice but to comply with the authorities' demands. At her new foster home, Lucy is visited by her mother, who tries to reassure her that she is working on a way so they can be together again. Urged by Sabine, Jacinda contacts Nick, her ex and Lucy's biological father, for legal help as he is now a lawyer. When Henry drops by the foster home with his book, Lucy prepares to use it to figure out who Nick is supposed to be. She theorizes Nick is the third party in the curse's love triangle similar to Kathryn, who under the first Dark Curse was cursed to believe she was Charming's wife when in reality Snow White was. Lucy pushes Henry to fight for Jacinda's affections and suggests he can start by fixing the food truck engine. After Henry mistakenly believes Jacinda is together with Nick, Jacinda admits that she was trying to get into Nick's good graces because, as she remembers it, she was too ashamed to have forfeited custody of Lucy to Victoria. She is also afraid of Lucy finding out the truth, but Henry convinces her to trust that her daughter will understand why she did it. Jacinda follows Henry's advice about being honest with Nick, and in the end, Nick is able to return Lucy to her mom. Upon being picked up by her mom at the foster home, Lucy is introduced to Nick for the first time. Now back with Jacinda in the apartment, Lucy asks her mom if they can invite Henry over to share their good news with him. Jacinda, hesitant admit to her that Henry recently left for a trip, instead says maybe they could figure it out tomorrow. Lucy then goes to grab her bag from her room, and after she returns, Jacinda accompanies her to school. After ballet lessons, Lucy finds Victoria waiting for her in the hallway. She tries to brush the woman off but becomes enticed when Victoria shows her the storybook and allows her to look through it. From reading the book, Lucy learns Victoria is Rapunzel and that she poisoned Cinderella's mother. Victoria brings her to the hospital to see her comatose daughter, Anastasia, in an attempt to open Lucy's eyes to the reality of this fairytale, as she once sacrificed everything for her family and did not get a happy ending. Lucy insists people can if they work for it and stubbornly believes she and her parents will get that in the end. Victoria shatters these hopes by playing a video of Jacinda and Nick kissing to prove Henry means nothing to her mother, especially since Henry has already left town and that no matter how hard Lucy believes, her dream of a reunited family won't happen. As Lucy sheds tears of grief and lets go of her belief, one of her tears fall onto the storybook, which Victoria collects and drips onto Anastasia's body. Meanwhile, Weaver, who had helped Victoria retrieve the storybook for his own benefit, learns from Gothel that for Victoria to revive Anastasia, she must sacrifice an innocent's belief. He searches for Lucy, hoping to reach her in time, but only finds her discarded schoolbag. A saddened Lucy wanders the streets until she returns to her mother just as Victoria drips the collected tear onto Anastasia, reawakening her, while Lucy suddenly collapses in Jacinda's arms. After Lucy is rushed the hospital into intensive care, Jacinda phones Henry, who immediately returns from San Francisco. Jacinda encourages him to read his novel to Lucy as it always gave her strength when she needed it. While Jacinda eventually falls asleep on the chair beside her daughter's hospital bed, Henry reads up to the part where Emma begins to believe in magic and saves her son's life with true love's kiss. Henry gets choked up as he tells Lucy that he, too, would believe in the impossible if it meant he could save her life, including the reality of a world where he truly is her father. He swears he does believe it, and then leans over to kiss her on the forehead, but Lucy does not wake up even after this because of her lost belief, as both people must believe in order for true love's kiss to work. Regina, while still in San Francisco, realizes Lucy can only be helped if the curse is no longer intact, but Henry will die if the curse is broken. With Lucy continuing to be nonresponsive, Doctor Sage runs tests to find the cause of her condition, however, the results are inconclusive. The doctor then asks for a blood donation from both of the girl's parents as proof of a genetic match in the event an emergency arises and a donor is needed. As Jacinda and Nick go to begin the procedure, Doctor Sage goes to Lucy's bedside to check her vitals. Despite knowing the low chance of a match since he is supposedly not related to Lucy, Henry asks to be tested as well. Gothel, wanting to reclaim the Resurrection Amulet for herself, agrees to bring back Lucy if Kelly gives it to her. Despite her earlier willingness to sacrifice Lucy for Anastasia, Victoria makes Regina forfeit the amulet, which she relinquishes to Gothel to allow for Lucy's revival, though she does not realize until it's too late that another life must be sacrificed for this to work. Gothel attempts to drain Ivy's life force, but Victoria allows herself to die in her place as Lucy awakens from her coma. }} Family Peter Pan †|RUT=Ruth †|UNK=Robert †|LEO=King Leopold †|EVA=Eva †|BFG=Black Fairy †}} Mr. Gold|GM2=Snow White Mary Margaret|DAV=Prince Charming David Nolan|BEL=Belle † Belle French †}} Neal Cassidy †|REG=Evil Queen Regina Mills|HUS=Killian Jones|MOT=Cecelia †|FAT=Marcus Tremaine †|TRE=Rapunzel Tremaine † Victoria Belfrey †|UNK=Unknown}} Jacinda Vidrio|SIS=Drizella Ivy Belfrey|AUN=Anastasia}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Lucy" is of English origin and is derived from Latin lux, meaning "light".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucy http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucia http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucius This is a reference to the Final Battle of light vs darkness. Character Notes *During the present events of Season Seven, Lucy is 10 years old.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/892763201821065216 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-7vTQbEimI&feature=youtu.be&t=40 **However, by some occasions, the show creators stated that she is nine.http://ew.com/tv/2017/08/03/spoiler-room-game-thrones-flash-supergirl/ |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as "a precocious 10-year-old with a 'constant twinkle of mischief in her eye'. And though this girl comes from a broken home, those struggles have only made her stronger — something which will come in handy when darkness threatens 'everything she holds dear'. She 'never lets the hard knocks of life get her down'".http://tvline.com/2017/02/16/once-upon-a-time-season-7-spoilers-cast/ Appearances References }}fr:Lucy nl:Lucy Category:Female Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters